O Reencontro Com Uma Pessoa Mais Do Que Especial
by Megawinsone
Summary: Esse fic é uma história sobre o casal Shun e June, é meu presente de amigo secreto para a Loving Shun.


_Observação:_ **_Todos os personagens de cavaleiros do zodíaco pertencem a_** **_Masami Kurumada._**

**O Reencontro Com Uma Pessoa Mais Do Que Especial**

****

Passaram-se dez anos desde que os cavaleiros de bronze derrotaram Hades, nesse meio tempo cada defensor de Athena foi cuidar de sua vida. Shun resolveu ficar cuidando das crianças do orfanato, foram longos anos que ele ficara fazendo isso, com o passar do tempo, tornou-se diretor daquele orfanato que cuidava com tanto carinho. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda parecia feliz com sua vida, namoradas era o que não faltava, porém nenhuma o satisfazia, pois nunca se esqueceu de seu primeiro amor, pensava nela sempre, embora nunca tivessem tido contato maior do que um único beijo.Sonhava com June todos os dias, desde que recebeu uma carta dela há meses atrás, onde ficou sabendo que ela viria o visitar naquela próxima semana.

Enfim, o tão esperado dia chegou, o irmão de Ikki acordou-se mais cedo do que costumava acordar, tomou um longo banho, passou seu melhor perfume francês e vestiu a roupa que especialmente comprou para aquela ocasião, na qual reencontraria a amazona loura novamente. Desceu as escadarias do prédio onde morava, chegando até a garagem entrou em seu carro verde e foi comprar algum presente para sua amada, percorreu várias lojas e resolveu entrar em uma relojoaria.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – A vendedora perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu queria dar um presente especial para uma moça que já não vejo a tempo – Explicou o homem de cabelos verdes.

- Venha comigo, tenho vários conjuntos de colares com brincos, acho que ela vai gostar – A garota ruiva levou o cavaleiro até uma enorme vitrine.

Andrômeda olhou todas as jóias com muito cuidado, até que encontrou uma que ficaria linda no pescoço de June. O colar de ouro possuía sete pequenas pedras de esmeralda e os brincos duas pedras cada, o preço era salgado, mas a deusa tinha lhe dado uma boa quantidade de dinheiro como forma de gratidão por ter lhe salvado a vida várias vezes depois que este veio trabalhar no estabelecimento dela. Não pensou duas vezes, comprou o lindo presente para sua amada.

Logo em seguida rumou até o aeroporto para esperar por ela. Passou-se três horas e o vôo vindo da Alemanha finalmente chegara. O moço estava ansioso, caminhava de um lado para o outro quando de repente avistou a garota que tanto esperava, aproximou-se dela.

- Shun? É você? – Indagou a jovem.

- Sou eu sim, vai me dizer que mudei tanto assim todos esse anos que ficamos longe? – Sorriu pegando as malas de sua hóspede.

- Somente um pouco, você apenas ficou mais bonito – (Espero que ele não tenha nenhuma namorada).

- Digo o mesmo, você ficou bem melhor sem aquela máscara, ainda bem que Athena aboliu o uso – Conduziu a dama em direção ao carro.

- Como está a namorada? – Interrogou curiosamente.

- Faz quatro meses que terminei o meu namoro. Sabe, não estava dando certo – Ligou o carro e seguiu para o apartamento.

Durante a trajetória foram conversando animadamente, sentiam-se à vontade, como se o tempo que ficaram longe não existisse.

- Chegamos! Venha, vou lhe mostrar o meu apartamento – O cavaleiro estacionou seu veículo.

- Você mora num prédio muito bonito – Comentou feliz e saiu do automóvel juntamente com seu amado.

O casal entrou no conjunto habitacional, subiu as escadarias e quando chegou no quinto andar, o cavaleiro conduziu a guerreira por um longo corredor, com três portas de cada lado, adentraram na segunda porta à esquerda.

- Shun, que apartamento elegante! Quem lhe ajudou com a decoração? – (Preciso me declarar logo, senão vou perder esse príncipe encantado).

- A Saori me ajudou, ela conhecia vários decoradores e pediu para virem decorar aqui para mim – Sentou-se no sofá.

- Aonde vamos almoçar? – Aproximou-se do jovem de madeixas esverdeadas.

- Num restaurante de comida italiana, espero que você goste.

- Adoro macarrão! Mostre-me o quarto em que vou ficar – Pegou na mão dele que se levantou imediatamente.

- Venha comigo – Então a levou até o dormitório que ficava ao lado do dele, colocando as malas próximas à cama.

- Gostei, parece ser bem confortável.

Minutos após conversarem foram almoçar no tal estabelecimento, que ficava perto da moradia do irmão de Ikki.

- Você mora bem no centro da cidade, nem precisa ficar saindo de carro se não quiser – Comentou a loura.

- Isso é a vantagem que tive, quando escolhi comprar esse imóvel.

- Já escolheram o que querem comer? – O garçom perguntou.

- Acho que o prato a moda da casa e um vinho tinto seco – O rapaz respondeu sorridente.

- Bom pedido – Retirou-se anotando o pedido.

- O que faremos depois que comermos? Eu gostaria de voltar para sua casa e dormir um pouco, você não se importa não é? – Suspirou preocupada.

- Por mim tudo bem, nós podemos sair à noite.

- Ótimo, me conte sobre o seu trabalho lá no orfanato.

- Eu me sinto bem satisfeito com o meu trabalho, ajudo diversas crianças, sabe é um serviço bem reconfortante.

- E você, June, o que tem feito da vida? – Inquiriu curioso.

- Bem, eu sou professora de um colégio lá em Berlim, dou aula para crianças de nove a dez anos de idade.

- Você deve ser uma boa professora – (Será que ela aceitaria trabalhar comigo?).

De repente a conversa é interrompida pelo garçom que trás o pedido deles. Depois que ambos terminam de comer, o defensor de Athena aproveitou a ocasião para tirar do bolso de seu casaco o presente que comprou para sua musa.

- Comprei esse presente para você – Entregou a linda caixa que continha a jóia para a amazona.

- Não precisava Shun, só a sua companhia bastava pra mim – Pegou o presente e abriu, ficou maravilhada ao ver o colar e os brincos de esmeralda.

- Você merece isso e muito mais – Sorriu.

- Deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- O preço foi salgado admito, mas não me arrependo.Vamos voltar para o apartamento – Levantou a mão e chamou o rapaz que os atendeu, pagando a conta em seguida.

E assim, voltaram para o prédio, chegando na moradia, os dois pombinhos se atiraram no enorme sofá azul.

- Eu gostaria que você ficasse morando aqui – Apertou de leve a mão da moça.

- Shun, não é tão simples assim, tenho uma vida em outro país. Não é namorado, pois não tenho – Olhou-o nos olhos.

- Por favor, eu arrumo um emprego lá comigo, se é isso que lhe preocupa – Acariciou com os dedos a face da jovem.

- Adivinhou a minha preocupação, se for desse jeito que diz, acho que fico.

- Você pode ficar morando aqui – Abraçou a loura tentando passar segurança.

- Shun você não imagina o quanto sonhei com esse momento – Sussurrou no ouvido de seu grande amor.

- Então nós somos dois, eu lhe amo tanto, não sei como consegui ficar tanto tempo longe de você.

Ficaram abraçados durante um certo tempo, imaginando como seria a vida deles desde aquele instante e o que a vida poderia estar reservando naquela nova jornada que iriam iniciar juntos.

_**Fim **_

****

****

**_Nota:_** Levei três dias para escrever esse oneshot, não tenho muita experiência com esse casal, me desculpe _**Loving Shun** _se não está muito bom esse fic, me esforcei bastante para escreve-lo, este é seu presente de amigo oculto. Eu lhe desejo um feliz natal e um próspero ano novo.


End file.
